Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Saying "Spamming" for inserting a script from instagram.com | Badges Hello, I was just inserting a badge ENCODDED script from Instagram.com Badges | Instagram I was inserting a script so that people can follow me on Instagram. :D but then this happend. Which made me mad. :What was the error reported? As per the bit at the top of the page, if you don't give us that information, it's much harder to try to help you. -- sulfur (talk) 12:34, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Blog page http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPage?action=submit Why was my blog page blocked?! I didn't even post any links !!!!! The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: / If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User blog:Jimcode3/. Commenting Edit Summary Preview :It looks to me like you neglected to put a title on your blog. Add a title to your blog (that doesn't end in '/'), and you should be ok. -- sulfur (talk) 12:34, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Article Can you please remove the character "▂" from the spam filter? http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/e/eb/SeaSig.png :I've unblocked the character. ~ty 04:17, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I am trying to link a useful simulator for a flash video game, but the link was blocked by the spam filter, cited as "probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename." I came here because I would like to include it on the page, and the error message linked me here. The link is: http://pastehtml.com/view/c79ytzo42.html Thank you! False Positive Page was http://xiaolinpedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Answers_widget_user_note; The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: ask anything about the xiaolin franchise at xiaolinpedia answers! If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. ''It's not about how many edits you make'', [[User talk:Ricky Spanish|'its about how significant the edits you make are']] 18:39, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :We can save over that page if you want. Is what's in the trigger everything you want saved? -- RandomTime 18:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, except the ask, Xiaolin, Xiaolinpedia, and Answers should be capitalized if possible.''It's not about how many edits you make'', [[User talk:Ricky Spanish|'its about how significant the edits you make are']] 18:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Google+ Google+ :Don't use html tags. Use [] for external links. Should work. 20:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Template:Under Construction Message : The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: / If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Template:Under Construction/. Link : http://buckstest.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Under_Construction/?action=submit The message i was adding : :Hi, your template's name contains a trailing "/" character. Remove that and we'll be fine. :) TK-999 (talk) 18:36, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've had these problems too, it's only a problem if it ends in a "/", if it's in the middle (or even at the start) of a page name, it'll work. --Anime Addict (talk) 15:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Can't edit a MediaWiki message I can't seem to edit MediaWiki:Shared-Oasis-footer-wikia-links. Here is the error message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: MediaWiki:Shared-Oasis-footer-wikia-links If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to MediaWiki:Shared-Oasis-footer-wikia-links. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 19:32, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :That message isn't allowed to be modified, I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Though if you'd like, you can about it. ~ty 19:34, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello No, really, Hello. I can't create a page named "hello" on the Tropes Wikia because it tells me it's banned. there are legitimate pages with that title, let alone content. --Anime Addict (talk) 15:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, here's the message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: hello If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Hello. --Anime Addict (talk) 15:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :"Hello" is a page that is commonly created by spambots, so we have blocked it from creation by normal users. I'll create the page for you, and then you should be able to edit it without any problems. 16:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC) "Get Al" URL: http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/Alphonse_Elric?action=submit Error message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: get al If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. The page already contained this text and wouldn't let me save it because the words "get Al" were used consecutively in a real sentence. (I had to change it to "bring Al" for it to permit me to save.) — soxra (talk) 01:31, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :The filter has been unblocked. 04:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hola at POTC Wiki To whom it may concern: I was trying to make a POTC Wiki page titled "Hola" to redirect to "Codex:H#Hola". However, I got this message: :The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: hola Then it told me to post here and provide a copy of the above message. Not sure if this would help in figuring out the issue, but we also have recently added an abuse filter on the Wiki. So if anyone can fix this I'd be most grateful. :) --J FanOn Stranger Tides, Arkham City 16:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :A title of "Hola" on it's own is a common spam pattern, so it was blocked. I've created the page for you -- RandomTime 17:11, February 2, 2013 (UTC)